videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Majin Power (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: Great Saiyaman 4 *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Attack first each round and win the battle! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Previous: Stop Spopovich! 2, Stop Yamu! 2 *Next: Enter Majin Buu!, Neko Majin on the Scene! 1 Enemies *Spopovich, Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3)*, Majin Buu, Kabra, Super Buu*, Yamu, Pui Pui '*' - Super Buu will absorb Gotenks at the start of Round 2, becoming Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed). Dialogue Intro *Great Saiyaman 3: You're doing it! Keep up the stellar teamwork! *Great Saiyaman 4: And... that's a wrap! The town is safe for players once--'' *???: ''Tsk, tsk. Dabura, the dunce. *???: I was hoping he'd prove more useful for more than an energy delivery boy. I was mistaken. *Great Saiyaman 4: Wh-Who're you? *???: Oh, where are my manners? Ever heard of the name Kabra? *Great Saiyaman 4: K-Kabra? Hm... *Note: I have. He's an SDBH player. *Note: I've been keeping mental tabs on all my potential game rivals. *Note: Kabra, huh? You look different. Although I've only seen you once before...' *Great Saiyaman 4: So, Kabra's a fellow SDBH player? *Great Saiyaman 4: If so, what's all this talk of "energy"? *Great Saiyaman 4: Don't tell me... Are you the one behind all this? *Kabra: All what? Oh... This. Yeah, that's my handiwork. I'm trying to get rid of all SDBH players. *Great Saiyaman 4: Say what?! I don't get it. We're all players here. Why do something so heinous? *Kabra: Simple, really. Those are my orders. *Great Saiyaman 4: Oh, yeah? And who's giving the orders? *Kabra: Orders? Orders... Right, my orders! Every SDBH player must go! *Great Saiyaman 4: But we're all here to enjoy the game, same as you! What's your deal?! *Kabra: Deal?! There's no deal! What do I have to gain from attacking the town?! Attacking players?! *Note: The heck? Choose a side, already! *Kabra: No... No, this isn't right! I must destroy the town, and yet... I don't... want to! *Note: Something's not right! *Kagyu: Hey, look! His forehead! *Great Saiyaman 3: That mark! It's the work of Babidi! The wizard's controlling him! *Great Saiyaman 3: I knew something was odd about his appearance--as if we were dealing with a Hero Avatar. *Great Saiyaman 3: Stay sharp. Babidi has likely released Kabra's hidden power with an enchantment. *Froze: So he's powered up with Babidi's magic, similar to Vegeta? Gotcha. *Great Saiyaman 4: Meaning, that yellow lump has to be around here somewhere! *Note: Let's find him and sock him something fierce! We need to save Kabra! *Kabra: W-Wait! Face me! *Great Saiyaman 4: But you're being... *Kabra: Shut up! I have to fight you! I must! *Kabra: I will wipe out all SDBH players! And that includes you! *Great Saiyaman 4: Master, what should we do? *Great Saiyaman 3: There's no choice. Give him what he wants. *Great Saiyaman 3: He'll continue to rampage if left to his own devices. Plus, beating him might weaken Babidi's spell. *Great Saiyaman 4: You have a point. Maybe we can lessen his pain. *Great Saiyaman 4: You want a fight, Kabra? We'll throw down with you--full power! Outro *Kabra: Gaaaaagh! Nooo! I lost! *Great Saiyaman 4: Yeah, we did it! But it'll take more than winning to reverse the brainwashing. Screenshots Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - Majin Power - Enemies.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Level - Majin Power - Intro.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)